


Знамения во время чумы

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 14th Century, Angst, Bromance, Drama, Gen, Historical, Plague
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Это рассказ о том, почему Кроули не любит четырнадцатый век. На самом деле Азирафель тоже не испытывает к этому веку добрых чувств, потому что Черная Смерть, забравшая тогда треть населения Европы, оказалась не просто обычной земной инфекцией…





	Знамения во время чумы

1.

Из чистенького домика на окраине Йорка вышел чумной доктор. Тяжело опираясь на клюку, он словно протащил себя до переулка и свернул в него, чтобы скрыться с глаз случайных прохожих. Там Азирафель стянул дурацкую клювастую маску и попытался отдышаться. Стоило немного прийти в себя, иначе он не смог бы идти дальше: ангела немного мутило, и он был совсем не уверен, что сумеет идти не шатаясь даже с клюкой.

Шел июль 1349 года. Минул год с тех пор, как чума приплыла в Англию, и Азирафель уже не помнил, сколько домов он вот так посетил. Каждый раз он входил и чуть задерживался на пороге, ощущая присутствующее здесь зло. Оно прыгало по половицам, забиралось в складки одежды, перебирало крошечными лапками и впивалось в человеческую кожу, чтобы насытиться и оставить после себя болезнь. О, если бы это были обычные зараженные блохи, каким бы счастливым был Азирафель! Но нет. Каждый раз он с надеждой искал простых тварей Господних, пусть и заболевших, но вместо них почти всегда находил их. Любимцев князя Вельзевула[1]. Уничтожить их и вернуть людям здоровье было несравнимо сложнее.

В конце такого вот рабочего дня Азирафель начинал ощущать у себя симптомы болезни: жар, дурноту и ломоту во всем теле, и ему хотелось кашлять. Небесное тело не может заболеть, и это была, конечно же, не чума, а только ее отражение. Нельзя уничтожить начисто чуму, началом которой озаботился сам Князь Тьмы. Ангел лечил тех, кого еще можно было вылечить, изгонял зараженных блох, но дьявольская суть так просто не исчезала. Ему приходилось забирать себе то, что оставалось, чтобы его собственная божественная суть поглотила демоническую сердцевину болезни. Добро всегда сильнее зла. По крайней мере, если ему не мешать и не подсовывать для уничтожения кроме самого зла что-то еще.

Ангел снова натянул маску и поплелся в свой дом. Поскольку Азирафель всегда ценил комфорт и одиночество, он заботился и о том, чтобы у него было жилье в том городе, в котором ему предстояло работать. Здесь это был большой дом, принадлежавший раньше епископу. Тот предпочел сбежать куда-то в деревню незадолго до того, как сюда пришел ангел, избавив его таким образом от излишних чудес. Азирафель надеялся лишь, что епископ не уехал далеко, и его еще можно будет спасти, когда ангел доберется до той деревни.

Заперев все ставни и двери наглухо, ангел опустился на колени перед распятием в бывшей спальне епископа. Вообще-то это было необязательно. В смысле, можно было и стоя, и даже где-нибудь в другой комнате. Но ангела все еще немного вело в сторону, если он ни за что не держался, поэтому лучше было присесть. И именно эта глухая комната с высоким потолком и почти без мебели отлично подходила для медитации. Потому что она нравилась Азирафелю. Для полного идеала ей не хватало только пары книжных шкафов.

За спиной ангела с шелестом развернулись крылья, немедленно заняв собой почти все свободное пространство и перепугав паука в дальнем углу потолка. По комнате прошел легкий вихрь и сбросил забытую на прикроватном столике бумагу. Ото всей фигуры крылатого ангела сейчас исходило сияние, и Азирафель с облегчением ощущал, как Небесная Благодать исцеляет его тело. Прогоняет миазмы зла, всякое недомогание и усталость.

Так бы Азирафель и восстановил свои силы, если бы догадался еще и закрыть глаза. Однако это тоже было необязательно для отдыха, и он открытыми глазами смотрел на распятие, и на падающий из маленького окошка розовый свет заходящего солнца. Так что, когда справа от него возникла знакомая фигура любимого босса, Азирафель немедленно отвлекся, спрятал крылья и поднялся перед Гавриилом на ноги. Еще не хватало на коленях его упреки выслушивать! Азирафель примерно представлял, что ему сейчас скажет босс.

— Ты чем занимаешься? — строго спросил Гавриил, совершенно не обманув ожиданий ангела.

Азирафель аккуратно присел на стул, поскольку в голове еще немного гудело, а в глазах слегка потемнело, когда он резко подскочил с пола.

Гавриил, как всегда, одевался по самой свежей земной моде, этим напомнив ангелу, что он давно не общался с другом-демоном. Кажется, последний раз они виделись еще до начала эпидемии. Интересно, какое задание он сейчас выполняет? Ангел так задумался о Кроули (а точнее, о прекрасной маленькой таверне, где они ели чудесного поросенка на углях), что полностью проигнорировал вопрос Гавриила. Тот, впрочем, обошелся без его ответа, и продолжил разнос:

— Тебя зачем отправляли по городам и селам? Не для того, чтобы ты их всех вылечил, слышишь?! — Гавриил, как всегда, выглядел строгим и понимающим боссом. Таким, каким, наверное, очень хотел быть, подумалось Азирафелю. — Ладно, ты молодец, что так стремишься нести людям Благодать. Твой энтузиазм очень ценят наверху. Но не забывай, пожалуйста, о своем задании. Ты все равно не сможешь ничего сделать против самого Князя Ада!

На последней фразе ангел окончательно распрощался с воспоминаниями о прекрасном ужине из прошлой весны и растерянно уставился на Гавриила. Это… было неприятно слышать. Очень, очень неприятно. Так неприятно и противно, что ангела заново настиг приступ ломоты во всем теле.

— Но… Гавриил, — беспомощно проговорил Азирафель, полностью понимая, что ни одно его слово не услышат.

Он хотел бы сказать, что его миссия звучит для него, как полный бред. Заниматься идиотскими и совершенно бесполезными фокусами, которые бы вселяли в людей веру, чтобы все они, все эти отчаявшиеся смертные, умирая, попадали на Небеса. Но умирали. С любовью к Господу и верой в Небо на душе. Умирали. И еще умирали. Желательно чтобы таких умерших было больше, чем… всех остальных. Которые принадлежат Аду. Вроде тех, что, по слухам, являлись в людные места нарочно, чтобы заразить побольше народу.

По правде, лечить людей вообще излишне, когда у тебя такая миссия. Это уменьшает полезную производительность труда.

— Что «Гавриил»? — переспросил босс с едкой иронией, какую от него Азирафель редко слышал, и потому неловко отвел взгляд. — Ты будешь выполнять задачу или нет?

— Я… ее и так выполняю, — отвечал ангел, преодолев приступ тошноты. — Вчера люди видели столб света над архиепископским дворцом. И слышали ангельские трубы. Они верят, что Господь их не оставил.

«И моя экскурсия по домам только укрепляет их веру», — упрямо подумал Азирафель, впрочем, будучи совершенно не в силах спорить с боссом вслух.

— Что ж хорошо, — смягчился тот. — Но вчера — это очень давно. Следующее чудо у тебя по графику в ближайшей деревне, а до нее еще добираться! Давай-давай, поднимайся и отправляйся прямо сейчас.

— Но… я еще не закончил… — слабо попытался возразить Азирафель, однако Гавриил уже подхватил его под локоток и ненавязчиво подтолкнул к выходу на лестницу.

Ангел послушно пошел на конюшню к оставленной там кобыле Перышку. Ладно. По крайней мере, обход зараженных домов Йорка он успел завершить. А с собой как-нибудь разберется попозже.

2.

До деревни ангел добрался, когда уже начинало светать. Это было удачно, потому что добрые знамения лучше всего насылать на рассвете, как гласил его давний опыт работы. Спешившись, Азирафель вместе с Перышком неспешно дошел до центрального перекрестка, где сходились два тракта и описывали хорошо утоптанное возвышение. Скорее всего, этот холм одновременно играл и роль главной деревенской площади.

Ангел сосредоточился, сотворил необходимое заклинание, для верности сопроводив его жестами. Иллюзия должна быть впечатляющей, и ангелу на вторые сутки непрерывных чудес очень не хотелось напортачить и что-нибудь упустить. Добрался он, вроде бы, неплохо, и даже решил, что достаточно восстановился до появления Гавриила. Но все равно руки слегка дрожали, это было нехорошо. Ангелу все еще был нужен отдых, и его телу тоже.

— Прошу меня простить, достойный сэр. Но что вы делаете? — вдруг услышал Азирафель вежливый старческий голос и чуть не выругался. Вот как теперь объяснить смертному, что происходит? К счастью, заклинание он успел дотворить до конца, и теперь нарушение сосредоточенности ни на что не влияло.

Азирафель оглянулся, постаравшись состроить самое невинное и светское выражение лица, как будто не колдовал тут прямо на виду у почтенных жителей деревни. Вот только это совершенно неожиданно оказалось очень сложно. Чисто физически сложно. Почему-то в глазах опять потемнело, да так, что вообще ничего нельзя было разглядеть. И голос старца отчего-то теперь раздавался, как из бочки.

— Что с вами, сэр? — испуганно спрашивал он. Очень испуганно. Почему-то вид ангела, вместо того чтобы успокоить, почти вогнал беднягу в панику.

Ладно, хоть ангелу по-прежнему было ничего не видно и странная муть в голове никуда не девалась, он решил, что все равно может попытаться успокоить смертного.

— Ничего страшного, достойный сэр, — ласково отвечал он. — Я здесь проездом и я… сочиняю стихи, знаете ли. Люблю, знаете, ли сложить пару строк перед рассветом, и руками вот так… это помогает вдохновению явиться мне!

Отчего-то его слова никакого успокаивающего действия не возымели. Бедный старик как будто совсем обезумел. Он звал на помощь, и ангел теперь слышал топот десятков пар ног, а потом еще и тревожный колокол где-то вдалеке.

— У него чума! Он принес чуму! — в панике кричали люди.

Ангел попытался взмахнуть руками и успокоить их, что вовсе это не чума, и его тело не заразно, как вдруг обнаружил, что не может пошевелить ни пальцем. Тело вообще никак не слушалось его, оно могло только слушать, что происходит вокруг. И еще ощущать, что у него отчего-то ноет темечко, хотя всего несколько минут назад никакая голова у него не болела. Как будто он вдруг ушибся.

В первый момент Азирафель чуть не оцепенел от ужаса, решив, что все-таки не уберег это тело и оно скоропостижно скончалось. Например, от той формы чумы, которая убивает за пару часов. Во второй – вспомнил, что будь это так, он уже летел бы в Небеса на собственных крыльях, а не разглядывал вдумчиво темноту, в которую погрузилось его телесное сознание.

Похоже, ангел категорически не рассчитал физические ресурсы своего тела, и оно попросту банально упало в обморок. Раньше с ним такого не случалось, но все бывает в первый раз. Хорошо, что ангельское сознание крепче человеческого и он по-прежнему осознает, что с ним творится.

Ангел внимательно прислушался к самому себе, как прислушивался бы к очередному пациенту. Да, у него определенно была не чума. Скорее, состояние было похоже на только-только выздоравливающего от нее больного. Сам Азирафель такому пациенту прописал бы полный покой еще по крайней мере неделю. Чума — тяжелая для слабого человеческого тела болезнь.

Его, Азирафельское тело, сейчас себя чувствовало так, будто не ело и не спало полноценно несколько суток, что было, строго говоря, правдой. Ангелу некогда было развлекать себя человеческой пищей с того самого памятного поросенка в компании демона. Так что уже год его тело питалось и получало отдых исключительно в виде Небесных сил. До сих пор их хватало. Сегодня они кончились, потому что его последнюю целительную медитацию грубо прервали.

«В целом, все не так уж и плохо», — оптимистично подумал Азирафель. У него есть еще несколько часов, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Правда, если он этого не сделает, бумажной работы все-таки не избежать.

У Азирафеля вдруг заныло все тело, словно он врезался в лошадь, и он поспешно прислушался снова к окружавшим его людям. Может, они милосердно отнесут его куда-нибудь, где есть врач?

— Может быть, отвезем его в Йорк, к тому чудесному целителю? — повторил его мысли чей-то очень молодой голос. Какая славная девочка, подумал ангел. Жаль, что «тот целитель» — это, похоже, он и есть.

— Нет! — это отвечал тот же старец, и он теперь был не только в панике, но и в отчаянии. — Говорю тебе, он колдовал! И насылал чуму! Быстрей несите еще хворост!

«Хворост? Зачем хво…» — начал было думать максимально идиотскую мысль ангел и тут же мысленно взвыл, сложив два и два. Они посчитали его колдуном. Который насылает чуму. Что смертные делают с колдунами?

— Костер! Быстрей на костер! — кричали истошно души смертных. Души, которые, ангел, похоже уже не успеет спасти.

«Был развоплощен людьми, которые приняли меня за злого колдуна. Почему они так решили? Потому что мое тело носило остаточные признаки заражения земной инфекцией. Как так вышло? Я их исцелял. Да, мне не давали такого задания. Да, я сам виноват. Какое наказание Всеблагой Архангел Гавриил изберет для меня?» — повел ангел мысленный диалог, который теперь неминуемо его ждал.

«Проклятье!» — воскликнул бы ангел, если бы у него был сейчас способный к речи рот. Веревки — теперь он осознал, что это были они — стискивали плечи, грудь, живот и переплетали ноги. Сучки позорного столба больно впивались в спину. А хворост уже начал трещать.

3.

Когда Азирафель вспоминал последнюю встречу с Кроули, сам Кроули как раз сидел в засаде возле того самого дома епископа, где ангел так и не сумел отдохнуть после трудного дня. Зачем он тут сидел, он сам не очень понимал, как не понимал и что ему делать, весь последний год. Это безумное время Кроули сейчас представлялось полным горячечного бреда. Как будто реальность сошла с ума, а психиатрию человечество пока не придумало, поэтому, видимо, с такой вот новой реальностью придется смириться. Увы, у Кроули за целый год так и не получилось.

Сначала он надеялся, что все обойдется. Да, лорд Вельзевул очень гордилась своей дьявольской выдумкой. Блохи в Передней Азии — переносчики чумы и сами по себе чудесные создания. Но что если они сделаются чуть более сильными, и болезнь их будет дышать миазмами адского зла? Что если хотя бы часть блох окажется одержима демоном?

Да, все демоны Ада приветствовали излияние чистого незамутненного зла на беззащитную Землю. Беззащитную – потому что, конечно же, простые ангелы, работающие на Земле, не могли противостоять Вельзевулу. То есть, вообще-то могли, просто это было очень опасно, страшно, и вообще – ради чего? Все равно все люди умирают, а ангелам, как и демонам, надо заботиться об их душах, а не бренных телах.

Так что Кроули, молча стоя в толпе восторженно вопящих демонов Ада, наблюдал за интерактивной картой Евразии, которую Вельзевул создала для пущей наглядности своего деяния. Чума шла по Земле. Из Азии, через Золотую Орду, в Константинополь и Грецию. В Северную Африку, Италию, Францию… Кроули надеялся, очень надеялся, что этого не случится, но в конце концов в Бристоль прибыл тот самый корабль с демонически настроенными блохами.

В тот день Кроули был дома, делал вид, что он скульптор. В Аду сначала скептически отнеслись к его идее, но он сумел доказать им, что создавать анатомически верные статуи людей — это очень даже дьявольское деяние. Потому что сопровождается обычно актами вандализма на кладбищах, ибо анатомических атласов для художников пока никто не нарисовал.

Вельзевул возникла прямо перед носом у Кроули, ровнехонько из кучки мягкой глины, которой он, Кроули, только что придал форму будущей статуи ангела, попираемого демоном. Испортила четвертый макет, между прочим. И еще между прочим, Кроули даже не успел решить, нравится ему этот вариант или нет. В общем, босс явилась совсем не вовремя. Не говоря о том, что новости она принесла наверняка не самые радостные.

— Вот мы и здесь! — воскликнула Вельзевул откуда-то из роя мошкары, как всегда сопровождавшей ее, и Кроули подавил желание хлопнуть по ближайшей мошке шпателем.

Вместо этого он почтительно поклонился.

— Приветствую вас, лорд Вельзевул. Какая честь! — подпустив лести в свой голос, проговорил Кроули и отложил инструменты от греха подальше.

— Не морочь мне голову, а то я не знаю, что тебе лень выполнять эту работу, — презрительно ответила она, а Кроули тщательно состроил вид оскорбленной невинности. Ему правда было не лень. Просто противно.

— Но не вздумай отлынивать! Ты знаешь, что нужно делать. Хастур в Европе отлично справляется, а ты работай здесь. Как всегда.

Кроули поморщился, вспомнив, как именно Хастур справляется. Все эти безумные секты, еврейские погромы, мародерство. Его методы Кроули находил отвратительно прямолинейными и чересчур уж разрушительными. Если тут, в Англии, вдруг начнут всё ломать, где они с ангелом будут обедать?

— Досточтимый Князь Тьмы, — максимально почтительным тоном проговорил демон. — Вы поистине всеведущи, и также знаете, что я всегда иду иными путями, однако же зло, что творю я, не менее ужасно, чем зло, создаваемое герцогом Хастуром.

Вельзевул смягчилась, молча кивнула и исчезла, к огромному облегчению Кроули. Хорошо бы она к нему больше вовсе с этим заданием не приставала. Кроули отчего-то был уверен, что, как бы люди себя ни вели во время эпидемии, ему найдется, что приписать на свой счет.

А потом на Землю пришел Ад. То есть, в Англию. На Землю этот конкретный Ад пришел еще пару лет назад.

Вообще-то люди здесь держались лучше, чем в других местах, насколько Кроули мог сравнить. Кое-кто бежал в панике, но массового исхода не было. Суды продолжали работать, король пока сидел в Лондоне, духовенство тоже. Однако, выходя на улицы, Кроули всякий раз внутренне корчился, до того атмосфера города, который он любил, как может любить демон, походила на Ад.

Над городом витала смертная мука, бесконечная, как океан. Люди смиренно ждали смерти, боялись ее, презирали, старались забыть об ее неотвратимости, пытались перенести свои переживания в искусство — в общем, делали все, что в принципе человек может сделать со смертью.

Кроули без всего этого прекрасно бы обошелся. Если бы ему нравилось жить среди мучающихся смертных, он бы остался сидеть в Аду. Что касается задания Вельзевула — сделать так, чтобы как можно больше умирающих попадало в Ад — то Кроули считал его бессмысленным. Зачем после смерти попадать в Ад, если ты уже при жизни был в нем? Какая-то совершенно излишняя жестокость, непонятно зачем нужная.

Когда Вельзевул ушла, Кроули было направился искать ангела. Ему тогда требовалось обсудить с кем-нибудь все, что творится в мире и скоро начнет твориться в Англии. Однако ангела дома не было. И вообще в Лондоне. Он куда-то подевался. Кроули предполагал, что Азирафель получил аналогичное задание, и также предполагал, что Азирафелю оно понравилось еще меньше. Так что, как представлялось Кроули, он бы, наверное, не отказался саботировать приказы обеих канцелярий. Но ангела почему-то не было.

Тогда Кроули как следует подумал, чем бы он занялся на месте этого конкретного ангела, если бы вокруг начиналась смертельная эпидемия, вызванная дьявольскими силами. Сразу же сделав нужный вывод, он мысленно обозвал своего друга идиотом. А потом еще раз обозвал, вслух, но уже потому, что почти готов был обидеться на него. Противостоять силам Вельзевула в одиночку — это вполне в духе Азирафеля, но почему он не включил в свои планы его, Кроули? Неужели он бы отказался помочь? Очевидно, он постеснялся просить демона делать добрые дела — иногда Азирафель был даже чересчур ответственным, когда дело касалось их с Кроули отношений.

Кроули следовал за чумой, полагая, что найдет там и ангела, и возможности насобирать материал для своего отчета о злых деяниях. Отчет успешно собирался, поскольку люди оставались людьми. Следы Азирафеля Кроули тоже нашел, ибо ангел оставался ангелом. На сей раз даже слишком ангелом, по мнению Кроули. Цепочка волшебных исцелений, а также Божьих чудес заставляла карту Англии с разливающейся на ней чумой, сверкать, как звездное небо. Но чума все равно была сильней. Ангельские чудеса только слегка разбавляли черный рукав чумы короткими вспышками чего-то хорошего.

А еще этот пакостник чересчур спешил — Кроули не успевал оценить местную кухню и прочие достопримечательности. Если бы демон снова попытался думать, как ангел, он бы прекрасно его понял. Чума неслась впереди них обоих, и даже на ангельских крыльях поспеть за ней было невозможно. 

В Йорке Кроули наконец догнал друга, но поговорить снова не вышло. Небесный архангел вывел ангела из епископского дома, и демон озадаченно пронаблюдал, как слегка шатающийся Азирафель забрался на лошадь и поскакал вон из города, как будто за ним черти гнались. Кроули усмехнулся этому сравнению и решил, что хуже не будет, если хотя бы один черт действительно последует за ангелом. В конце концов у Кроули не было достойного собутыльника целый год, хотя именно в эпидемию ему регулярно жутко хотелось ощутить опьянение хотя бы на пару часов.

4.

Жители деревушки, чье имя история не сохранила, так и не смогли позже прийти к единой версии событий. Часть была уверена, что им явился сам Небесный посланник в тот день, чтобы ободрить и благословить в трудные времена, а они его чуть не сожгли. Другие утверждали, что конечно же это чума явилась к ним лично, но священный огонь и самоотверженная храбрость местных отвели руку Сатаны.

Все дело было в чуде Азирафеля, которое он успел сотворить, прежде чем его тело выключилось. А также в черной лошади Кроули. Он появился из леса одновременно с первыми лучами солнца. Почему его черный конь бежал медленнее, чем Перышко Азирафеля, демон предпочел не думать. Главное, что он успел вовремя щелкнуть пальцами, и ни один язык огня не причинил вреда ни самому бренному телу ангела, ни этой его одежде, к которой тот, как помнил Кроули, отчего-то сильно привязан.

Какого черта ангел довел свое тело до такого состояния, что оно уже не могло даже оставаться в сознании, Кроули решил уточнить у друга после того, как успокоит этих дикарей. Найти бы только такой способ, чтобы у коллег было поменьше вопросов.

К счастью, делать ему почти ничего не пришлось, потому что, как только солнечный луч упал на холм в сердце деревни, прямо над костром появился Небесный Серафим. Кроули даже сперва испугался, что его сейчас заметят, и едва сдержался, чтобы не бросить свою зверюгу в галоп, но сообразил, что Серафим был полностью иллюзорный. Он простирал свою ненастоящую длань, накрывая всю деревню, будто в благословении, и смертные попадали в шоке на колени.

Кроули еще раз оценил всю эту сцену: костер, на котором никак не может сгореть бессознательный «колдун», Серафим с этими его шестью крыльями… Да, тут определенно не хватает еще одной демонической пары черных крыльев и самого демона на черном коне, решил он. Для пущей красоты момента.

Он заставил смертных увидеть себя в зримом облике с крыльями за спиной, и заодно сделал так, чтобы им почудилось кровавое сияние глаз его коня. Театрально взмахнув рукой в сторону костра, Кроули демонически расхохотался, и бесчувственное тело Азирафеля чудесным, или, точнее, дьявольским образом, вдруг очутилось за ним, переброшенное через седло.

А потом он повернул назад, в Йорк. Похоже, ангел неплохо там устроился, вот и пусть отдохнет. Вряд ли в епископской кровати живут клопы или что-то в этом духе.

— Мне только спасенных ангелов в послужном списке не хватало, — проворчал он, с укором обернувшись на Азирафеля, который все равно, как думал Кроули, не мог отвечать.

«…но конечно же он меня не слышит!» — вдруг эхом зазвучал в ушах отчаянный голос друга, и демон неожиданно для самого себя очень обрадовался.

— Нет-нет, я тебя слышу! — ответил он, не сдержав в первый момент эмоций, и его захлестнула ответная волна точно такой же чистой радости ангела. Еще бы он не был рад, когда его чуть не сожгли, тут же ворчливо подумал Кроули.

«Кроули!» — восторженно отозвался невидимый сейчас ангел. — «Пожалуйста, раз уж ты начал меня спасать, возьми с собой мою лошадь. Не бросай ее тут одну, прошу тебя».

— Ла-адно, — протянул Кроули и щелкнул пальцами, останавливая коня, чтобы дождаться, пока зверюга ангела их догонит. — Что с тобой случилось?

Дальше Кроули с потрясшим его самого облегчением выслушивал сбивчивый рассказ ангела. Похоже, демон все-таки всерьез перепугался, что сейчас потеряет своего друга на неопределенный срок. Так что теперь его бесконечно радовало просто слышать даже этот его нелепый бестелесный голос. Ведь пока его можно услышать тут, на Земле, значит, ангел не бросил Кроули одного посреди всего этого адского ужаса.

«Я был таким идиотом! Я должен был сделать передышку, а теперь мое тело может умереть, если до вечера не исцелить его до конца!» — виновато закончил свой рассказ Азирафель, и Кроули похолодел. Ангел уже один раз переоценил свои силы. Вдруг он ошибается и теперь? И тогда, если он, демон, не займется несвойственной ему работой, то до Йорка довезет остывающий труп?

— А ну, помолчи, — потребовал он, и ангел послушно заткнулся.

Кроули спрыгнул на землю и, с трудом вспомнив исцеляющие слова, провел ладонью над Азирафелем. Остатки дьявольского зла, разрушавшего ангельское тело, впитались Кроули в кожу, не причиняя ему никакого вреда. Но он все равно брезгливо потряс рукой.

«Ой!» — высказался Азирафель, а потом повторил примерно то же самое, только вслух и не совсем цензурно, так что демон весело усмехнулся. Пожалуй, это был первый раз за все века их знакомства, когда ангел позволил себе сказать хоть какое-то проклятие вслух. Кроули представил, как бы Азирафель выражался, если бы его на самом деле развоплотило, и решил, что лучше про это не думать. Это… неприятные мысли, пусть даже в них его ангел грязно матерился.

В следующий момент ему пришлось отпрыгивать в сторону, потому что Азирафель дернулся на крупе коня и скатился с него, рухнув на тропу и схватившись за коленку. Похоже, он здорово ушибся, но теперь уже мог и сам себя исцелить. Кроули схватил животное за повод, заставив его отойти в сторону, чтобы Азирафель не попал под копыта, и подбежал, протягивая руку.

— Не было никакой спешки! — проворчал тот, но за руку ухватился, встал и принялся стряхивать сучки и траву с платья.— Я же объяснил.

— Ага, я тебя услышал, — ехидно отозвался Кроули и поймал за повод кобылу Азирафеля, которая наконец их догнала.

Ангел обрадовался ей, как родной, и принялся гладить ее по морде и гриве, забыв даже про свой грязный плащ. Кроули посмотрел на ангела, посмотрел на обеих лошадей. Посмотрел на небо. Нет, небо, как всегда, не обращало внимания на его, демоновы, проблемы. И он теперь еще больше не понимал, как ему быть. Оставлять ангела одного нельзя, когда вокруг него так много возможностей вляпаться в поистине дьявольские неприятности. Но сообщать ему, что Кроули, демон, беспокоится за него, тоже жутко не хотелось. Демонам не полагается беспокоиться за кого-либо!

5.

Когда Азирафель, стоя в разгорающемся костре, почуял поблизости нового демона, он почти сразу узнал Кроули. Узнал — и испытал самые смешанные чувства. Надежду, что, может быть, Кроули его отсюда вытащит. Простую искреннюю радость от встречи с другом, которого давно не видел. Очень сильное удивление, потому что это место не походило на места, где можно было бы встретить Кроули случайно. И еще ангел огорчился от того, что не может поздороваться с ним прямо сейчас. А потом ему сделалось стыдно из-за своего непрезентабельного вида и из-за своей кромешной глупости, благодаря которой он попал в такое идиотское положение. Выглядеть перед Кроули слабаком и идиотом ему никогда не нравилось, к тому же тот имел привычку ехидничать по поводу чрезмерной мягкости ангела.

Пока Азирафель распутывался в своих сложных чувствах, начало происходить нечто, по его мнению, вовсе невообразимое.

Сначала Кроули действительно его спас. Ангел очень сожалел теперь, что не видел, как именно он это сделал. Судя по реакции смертных, это было впечатляющее зрелище. И вдохновляющее.

После этого оказалось, что Кроули тоже очень ему рад, и от этого ангел постоянно глупо улыбался. Когда Кроули ответил ему, а Азирафель все еще мог осознавать мир только через слух и немного через физические ощущения, в голосе друга ангел отчетливо услышал самые неподдельные облегчение и радость встречи. Такие же, какие испытывал он сам.

Потом демон еще и молча выслушал его речь, в которой ангел многословно признавался в собственной глупости и недальновидности. Азирафеля просто поразило, что демон совсем не перебивал его своими обычными едкими ремарками. Он даже из-за этого несколько раз переспрашивал, на месте ли Кроули, потому что успевал испугаться, что демон не выдержал его нытья и сбросил с коня где-то по пути.

Но Кроули сделал вовсе не это! Он взял и вылечил его глупое ангельское тело, не дождавшись, пока Азирафель сделает это сам! Ангел никогда не видел, чтобы Кроули вообще кого-то лечил, хотя и не сомневался, что демон это умеет. И он совсем не ожидал, что первым за долгое-долгое время, к кому тот применит свое искусство, будет он сам.

Все это вместе настолько выходило за пределы его ожиданий от демона, что теперь, вцепившись в Перышко, Азирафель переживал еще более сильную гамму чувств по поводу своего демонического друга и понятия не имел, что ему с ними всеми делать. Кидаться демону на шею в порыве благодарности точно не стоило. Равно как и совершенно идиотски улыбаться от счастья, что его тело снова может видеть и стоять на собственных ногах. Или сообщать демону, что как раз сегодня вспоминал того идеально запеченного поросенка.

Азирафель, пытаясь все это переварить, забыл следить за своим лицом и уставился на Кроули с тем самым глупым, счастливым и мечтательным видом, которого так хотел избежать. Тот в ответ рассматривал его недоверчиво и с подозрением.

— Ты точно теперь в порядке? — спросил демон с таким испугом в голосе, будто Азирафель собрался рассыпаться на части. Ангел немедленно взял свое лицо под контроль и смущенно потупился.

— Да, конечно! Прости, я… я должен поблагодарить тебя. Ты появился невероятно вовремя.

— Не за что, — буркнул Кроули, как показалось Азирафелю, перед этим с облегчением выдохнув. — Поехали… куда-нибудь. Куда тебе надо, в Йорк?

Азирафель пожал плечами. В Йорке он уже сделал все, что мог, и возвращаться было не обязательно. А потом он снова уставился на Кроули, теперь удивленно. Что это — демону все равно, куда ехать? Для чего тогда он оказался здесь? Не за ангелом же он следовал, это совершенно невозможное предположение. Хотя…

— А тебе куда надо? — осторожно спросил он и забрался в седло. Так же поступил и Кроули.

Ангел с любопытством наблюдал за демоном. Тот выглядел неуверенным, как будто тщательно подбирал слова. Это странно, обычно Кроули в карман за словом не лез. О чем же он пытается солгать, да еще так неумело?

— Я следую за чумой, — неожиданно сказал Кроули, и ангел удивленно моргнул. Похоже, демон говорил правду, но она была какой-то бессмысленной. То есть, почему сам ангел делал то же самое, он отлично понимал. Но демону-то это зачем?

Они, не сговариваясь, направили лошадей дальше по дороге, к развилке, чтобы обогнуть деревню и углубиться в глушь Нортумбрии.

— Зачем? — спросил ангел, повторив свои мысли. — Эта чума — работа твоего босса, ты здесь при чем?

— Ну-у… — протянул Кроули, скорчив какую-то непонятную Азирафелю гримасу. — Вообще-то у меня обычное для всех демонов задание. Такое же, как у тебя, я полагаю.

Ангел тут же ощутил то же глухое отчаяние, в которое впадал всякий раз, как сталкивался с неизлечимой из-за сил Ада болезнью или выслушивал от Гавриила напоминания о сути своей миссии. Но Кроули… он же не любит, когда люди мучаются — уж это Азирафель сумел выучить про своего друга. Не может же быть, что он… Да нет, в той деревне вовсе не ощущается присутствие Вельзевула, ерунда какая-то.

— Я его саботирую. Как и ты, — резко добавил Кроули, и Азирафель только сейчас заметил, что на него смотрят не менее внимательно, как это недавно делал он сам. Смотрят и видят все его чувства, как на ладони. В том числе, и эту дурацкую улыбку облегчения, в которой он, Азирафель, расплывается прямо сейчас. А потом Кроули так же резко сказал: — И на самом деле, я ищу своего собутыльника, который сбежал в тот самый момент, когда мне нужно было напиться в хлам.

Азирафель кивнул, не в силах сделать со своим лицом хоть что-нибудь и продолжая улыбаться. Он вдруг вспомнил, что не улыбался очень давно. С тех пор, как началась эта дьявольская эпидемия. Ангел немного подумал и рассудил, что ничего плохого от его откровенности не случится — ничего хуже того, что уже чуть не случилось. Поэтому он кивнул и ответил другу со всей искренностью, на которую был способен:

— Мне тоже тебя не хватало. Я буду рад, если мы продолжим это путешествие вместе.

И Азирафель старательно уставился на дорогу и на уши своей лошади. Слева от него мрачно молчали, но ангел и не ждал ответа. Он вообще ничего от своего демона никогда не ждал, и возможно, зря, если судить по его сегодняшним делам. Но пока ангел даже думать об этом боялся. Потому что если начать об этом думать, то что со всем этим делать – еще непонятнее, чем с сегодняшней сильнейшей благодарностью к демону.

— Я… согласен. И не вздумай больше падать в обмороки, я тебя ловить не буду, — как обычно ехидно сказал Кроули, но у Азирафеля все равно потеплело на душе. Неужели больше не надо нести на себе в одиночку судьбы всех этих гибнущих людей?

6.

Следующие месяцы почти не отличались для Азирафеля от предыдущих, за исключением того, что у него появился кто-то, кому можно было пожаловаться на свою горькую долю. Кто-то, кроме Бога. Кроули, ко всему прочему, выгодно отличался от Бога тем, что отвечал, и жаловался тоже.

Иногда, впрочем, он жаловался Азирафелю на самого Азирафеля.

— Ты мог бы хотя бы тут остановиться на денек и просто выдохнуть! — что-то вроде этого он говорил. Азирафель и раньше знал, что демон любит лениться, поэтому только смиренно вздыхал в ответ и соглашался на какое-нибудь развлечение. Одно.

Иногда это был поход в кабак, таверну или ресторан. Но чаще они шли к себе домой, наколдовывали ужин, какой хотели, и поглощали его, не чувствуя вкуса. Проблема со всеми этими гедонистическими развлечениями была в том, что люди вокруг категорически не могли к ним присоединиться. Если ангел и демон приходили в общественное заведение, у обоих зубы сводило от царившей там атмосферы. Уныние, страх, дикий голод, постоянная обреченность и боль. Боль, боль, боль — повсюду.

Поэтому ангел и не мог просто так дать себе передышку. Не мог со всем этим смириться. С ленью Кроули мог, а с несчастьем, которое настигло вдруг все человечество, не мог.

Однако терпение его хоть и было ангельским, но все же не беспредельным. В тот день их занесло в Рим. Так вышло. Демон рассказал ангелу, что Хастур придумал обвинить в чуме иудеев, и ангел решительно направился их всех тоже спасать. Для этого ему и понадобилось в Рим.

Азирафель еще помнил иудейских смертных, которых ему поручали хранить когда-то очень-очень давно, еще до Плотника. Так что с этим он тоже решил не смиряться. Вообще-то идея Хастура звучала не только жестоко, но и была чрезвычайно вредной, по мнению Азирафеля.

Он внедрил нужную мысль в сознание нынешнего хозяина садов Нерона… В смысле, базилики Святого Петра[2], поправил себя Азирафель. Этот смертный Папа Климент[3] был отличный человек. Хорошо поддавался влиянию. Правда, до Азирафеля на него, кажется, влиял кто-то с противоположной стороны.

Теперь, выполнив работу, ангел и демон расположились, невидимые для смертных, меж двух почти разрушенных статуй, украшавших крышу базилики. Над ними горело полуденное солнце и сияло небо. Такое красивое, чистое небо — природа будто пыталась возместить собственной красотой тьму, творившуюся на Земле. Азирафель не помнил, чтобы Земля была так прекрасна, как в те дни. Разве что на заре существования.

Внизу, где-то там, в полумертвом обезумевшем от страха смерти городе, объявляли очередную буллу Святейшего Папы. Это должно было защитить иудеев[4]. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Азирафель не заблуждался насчет того, с какой охотой люди исполняют законы. Ангел закрыл глаза и прислушался к эфиру. В эфире все было, как последние несколько лет: души, много душ, летели вниз и вверх, беспомощные, обреченные. Не успевшие ощутить, как прекрасен этот мир, созданный Господом.

— А который из них был Петр? — вдруг спросил Кроули.

Ангел открыл глаза и взглянул на друга. Тот сосредоточенно смотрел на обелиск. Единственное, что осталось от садов мальчика Нерона. Он так любил петь. Как жаль, что все так нескладно с ним вышло.

— Что? — медленно переспросил Азирафель, когда до него дошел смысл вопроса. Мысли Кроули, как всегда, шли самыми извилистыми путями, и поспеть за ним было сложно. Впрочем, ангелу это обычно даже нравилось. Правда, сейчас не очень. Немного некстати.

— Петр. Который из них был? Тот, который мясник, или тот, что упрямый зануда?

Ангел укоризненно вздохнул. Ответ на его вопрос всплыл у него сразу. Даже несколько. Потому что они все были немного… Тут ангел оборвал сам себя. Те люди были особенными, чтобы помнить их спустя больше чем тысячелетие после их смерти. И вовсе не заслуживали, чтобы их называли занудами.

— Ну зачем ты так о них…

Кроули вопросительно поднял бровь. Он ждал ответа. Знал, что у ангела он есть, и тот не удержал его в себе.

— «Мясник из Иудеи» это был Павел[5], — наконец, сказал он, и Кроули покивал, снова уставясь на обелиск. — Умеют же люди придумывать себе прозвища…

Азирафель тоже взглянул на обелиск. По его гладкой поверхности полз солнечный луч, и слепил глаза, но ангел мог позволить себе смотреть на пламя солнца не щурясь. Он вспоминал, какими они были, те смертные. Ближайшие соратники Плотника. Азирафель, правда, не помнил точно, пришел ли Павел к Его учению, когда тот уже вознесся, или нет.[6] Зато отлично помнил, что эти двое до смешного друг друга не любили. Ангела всегда восхищала в людях эта способность: быть на одной стороне и страшно не соглашаться… Хотя о чем это он. Он ведь и сам так же умеет.

Азирафель грустно улыбнулся. Люди. Они так многому его научили. Те двенадцать. И другие, много других. Такие короткие жизни, и сколько всего они могут успеть… Совсем недавно он вылечил целую семью — их дом прямо-таки горел адским пламенем, пока туда не пришел ангел.

Теперь остатки адского огня медленно гасли в нем, и вместо них разгоралось уже хорошо знакомое Азирафелю глухое отчаяние. Так много жизней ангел сумел немного продлить, но ради чего? Вокруг них все равно продолжал здравствовать, дрожал и кипел овеществленный Ад. Спасенные люди ничего не меняют. Совсем ничего.

— Знаешь, я всегда… — начал говорить что-то Кроули тем же безмятежным тоном, каким спросил о Петре и Павле, но Азирафель его перебил, тихо сказав:

— Я больше не могу.

— Что? — очень удивленно и, как показалось Азирафелю, обеспокоенно переспросил Кроули.

— Не могу больше, — все также тихо продолжил ангел свою мысль, порожденную все тем же отчаянием. — Хочу, чтобы это просто закончилось, и все. Почему мы не можем это закончить?

В ответ ангел услышал только ошеломленное молчание. Подождав немного, он повернул голову к Кроули и требовательно уставился на него. Если Кроули мог требовать ответа на свой вопрос, то и он, ангел, мог. Он знал, что у Кроули есть ответы.

Вид демона несколько удивил ангела и даже помог ему выйти из своего ступора отчаяния. Тот выглядел так, будто не решался ответить. Будто… жалел что-то.

«Не что-то, а кого-то!» — изумленно возразил сам себе ангел, и добавил: «Не кого-то, а меня».

Совершенно излишне, как показалось Азирафелю. Жалеть ангела, который устал спасать людей, это совсем не нужное, бессмысленное чувство. Он упрямо наклонил голову и попросил:

— Давай, говори.

— Я думаю, мы должны подумать не о том, чтобы это закончилось. А чтобы не повторялось.

Азирафель медленно, очень медленно, словно отпивая из кубка с ядом, впустил в себя эту мысль. Чтобы. Не повторялось. Чтобы Ад больше не вмешивался в человеческие эпидемии. Кроули был прав. Страшно, невероятно прав, и ангел уже подспудно догадался, что это означает для него, для демона и для всего страдающего человечества, но очень не хотел разрешать себе об этом думать.

Нет, ангел не будет ничего отвечать и лучше помолчит. Дождется, пока это скажет Кроули. У него всегда лучше получалось сообщать плохие новости.

7.

Кроули думал, что если они с ангелом будут путешествовать вместе, то ему станет легче. У него появится компания, можно будет делиться впечатлениями и все такое. Как же давно он так не ошибался!

Пока Кроули мотался по Британским островам один, вокруг него было страдание, да. Много страдающих людей. Теперь же рядом с ним был его страдающий друг, который пытался тащить на своих крыльях непосильный для них груз. И самое отвратительное, Кроули никак не мог облегчить этот груз. Один страдающий друг — это гораздо хуже, чем толпа страдающих совершенно незнакомых смертных, как оказалось.

Эту невыносимую ситуацию хотелось хоть как-то исправить.

Единственное, что могло немного помочь, он делал. Начинал ныть и канючить, чтобы Азирафель просто останавливался иногда и заботился о самом себе, думая, что заботится о Кроули. Демон знал, что если попытаться сказать ангелу, что его старания хоть и героические, но глобально ничего не меняют, то Азирафель только замкнется в себе и откажется разговаривать на несколько дней. За которые успеет так надорваться, что сравняется цветом лица со своими перьями.

Поэтому демон молчал на эту, самую важную тему, и вместо нее заговаривал обо всяких глупостях. Особенно когда у ангела делалось такое лицо, словно он смотрит в самую бездну и бездна отвечает ему недобрым голодным взглядом. Кроули ждал, пока его ангел сам осознает, и ему было невыносимо ждать. Потому что осознание бессмысленности своих стараний для ангела означало бы, что он опустился на самое дно своего отчаяния и потерял последнюю надежду.

Теперь, когда Азирафель наконец дошел до нужной точки, Кроули готов был вырвать себе язык за те слова, что сейчас скажет. Но его друг в них нуждался, потому что сам никогда не смог бы сказать их. И вообще-то Азирафель и правда ждал, пока Кроули продолжит свою мысль. Он даже молчал умоляюще, только молитвенно сложенных рук не хватало.

«Мне очень жаль», — чуть не сказал Кроули, но эти слова точно не добавляли смысла происходящему и ангелу бы не помогли. Ангел и так знает, что Кроули жаль, что с того-то? Это ничего не меняет.

— Ты уже понял, — вместо этого сказал Кроули невозмутимым тоном, словно они не на крыше базилики сидели, а в библиотеке посреди неспешного схоластического спора. — Небеса должны выиграть по очкам. Получить как можно больше душ. Глобально больше, чем Ад. Масштабно. Так, чтобы у Вельзевула хвост отвалился. Тогда она не захочет это повторять, и Ад больше на Землю не придет.

Ангел смешно и по-детски зажмурился, часто закивал и вдруг уставился на Кроули в упор так, что демон вздрогнул. У Азирафеля в глазах застыл ужас откровения. Как будто бездна, в которую он смотрел так пристально, наконец ответила ему, и ангелу было невыносимо услышать ее ответ. Еще невыносимей, чем ощущать тщетность своих усилий.

— Я знаю, как это сделать! — выпалил ангел совсем не то, что Кроули ожидал. — Но я не знаю _как_!

Демон сдержал первый порыв потрогать ангелу лоб, проверить, не бредит ли он. Вообще-то Азирафель обычно старался выражаться довольно внятно. И у него, как правило, получалось. Но сегодня явно был не тот случай.

— Ты у Нее, что ли, научился говорить загадками? — от неожиданности и беспокойства Кроули не заметил, как опять сделался груб со своим другом. Но что ж поделать, у всех нынче сложные времена. — Что значит — знаешь, как, но не знаешь, как? Ничего не понимаю.

— Мы же ангелы… мы не можем не слушаться, — ангел продолжал нездорово гореть глазами, и внятным делаться похоже не собирался. Кроули понял, что сейчас от Азирафеля ничего более членораздельного не добиться, и решил просто выслушать его и пытаться вникнуть в его идею. Пока получалось плохо.

— Это люди… Люди могут ослушаться, даже когда им приказывает Папа. А мы — нет! Даже когда это просто смертный Папа. Мы связаны Божьим выбором, ну, ты знаешь… Ты же тоже…

Кроули вконец запутался. Откуда вдруг взялся чей-то папа, а также Божий выбор, и он сам? Демон помотал головой и машинально щелкнул на Азирафеля пальцами, как если бы ангел был смертным, у которого шок и паника.

Конечно же, это не подействовало так, как на смертного. Вовсе не подействовало, на самом деле, но взор ангела обрел осмысленность, как будто натолкнулся на стену. Он изучающе осмотрел сложенные щепотью пальцы Кроули и покаянно вздохнул.

— Прости я… не могу объяснить. Давай я лучше покажу, пока не растерял… решимость. Ты сразу все поймешь.

И ангел полетел вниз, туда, где шел по своим делам Папа Климент Шестой, а демон последовал за ним, испытывая дикое жгучее любопытство. Небеса должны были выиграть это пари, и Азирафель придумал, как! Кроули было невероятно интересно, что именно он будет делать.

Азирафель привычно уселся на правое плечо смертного Папы, а Кроули устроился на левом и прислушался к шепоту ангела.

— Пусть сыны Божьи относят всех, кто погиб от чумы, в Небесные чертоги. Это будет благое дело, — ласково, как всегда он говорил со смертными, сказал ангел. — Тебе за это даже, может быть, простят твою затею с индульгенциями, а также, что ты подвержен греху алчности и чревоугодия.

Папа Римский замер на месте, явно переваривая мысль, которая вдруг пришла ему в голову словно из ниоткуда. Демон же старался привыкнуть к новому образу своего друга. Который и правда только что заставил Ад проиграть у Небес в эти их нелепо чудовищные пятнашки. Блестяще и неотвратимо.

Сыны Божьи – ангелы. Ангелы не могут ослушаться приказа, даже если его произносит смертный Папа. Потому что слова Папы Римского, сказанные правильно, обретают силу Божественного закона. Все, абсолютно все души, даже уже ушедшие, перенесутся в рай! [7]

— И не забудь съесть сочный стейк перед Пасхой! — чисто из вредности добавил Кроули со своей стороны. Зря он, что ли, уселся тут на левое плечо этому Папе?

У бедного смертного потекли слюнки, и демон покосился на своего ангела, который продолжал безучастно сидеть на правом плече Папы Климента. Надо его опять потормошить, решительно подумал Кроули. Скоро будет весело, и не о чем грустить!

8.

_«И будут белы ее крылья, подобно усыпанному пеплом савану, а объятия ее будут желанны и сладки, как сладки лишь объятия матери… ибо отпускают они все грехи…»_

Ангел думал примерно такие странные мысли, когда демон, отчего-то очень счастливый, дернул его за крыло и схватил за руку, чтобы стащить с плеча Папы Климента. Чему демон радовался, Азирафель никак не мог понять, но послушно полетел следом за ним. Когда кураж прошел, ангел словно лишился всех своих сил и мог думать только эти странные мысли, зациклившись на них. Они были похожи на забытые стихи. Или не стихи. Должны были ими быть! Ангелы ведь не могут придумать ничего нового, для этого у Всевышней есть люди.

Словно в ответ на его в высшей степени разумные рассуждения, странные мысли продолжали:

_«… а руки ее будут нежны, ибо даруют освобождение от мирских горестей... А заглянувший в ее глаза прикоснется к Вечности, и узрит он осуществление своих желаний, что помогали ему дышать»_.

Демон приволок ангела на скалы Гибралтара, и Азирафель озадаченно огляделся. Что им тут делать? Что им делать где-либо вообще? Делать больше было нечего. Азирафель в опустошении опустился на камень и уселся, развернув крылья и подперев кулаком подбородок. Кроули устроился напротив, весь воплощение восхищения и энтузиазма. Увы, Азирафель пока не мог разделить ни одно из этих замечательных чувств, как будто простейшее воздействие на смертного выпило все его силы.

_«и улыбка ее будет манящей, подобно улыбке возлюбленной, что обещает утешение и последний приют…»_

Когда люди услышат призыв Папы, они начнут умирать еще быстрей, чем раньше. С радостью пойдут в паломничество в Рим, чтобы погибнуть в пути. И сотни тысяч новых душ направятся в рай безо всяких задержек. Ангел думал все эти тяжелые мысли и какой-то частью себя хотел бы, очень хотел заплакать, потому что это могло бы дать ему облегчение. Но, похоже, другая его часть, более существенная, никакого облегчения для себя не желала, и его глаза оставались сухими.

Странный голос, читающий неведомые стихи-нестихи о смерти, вроде бы, замолчал, и ангел смог, наконец, обратить внимание на то, что говорит Кроули.

— …Просто потрясающе! — услышал он окончание длинной тирады демона и попытался ему улыбнуться.

— Н… наверно, — неуверенно отозвался Азирафель. — Еще нужно знамение сотворить. Для них. Благое.

Азирафель обернулся на восток. Скоро небо посветлеет от душ, идущих наверх. И они должны пойти туда с радостью.

— Хочешь я сделаю? — очень щедро с точки зрения ангела предложил Кроули, и Азирафель помотал головой.

— Не надо. Это должен быть ангел. Иначе кто-нибудь непременно заметит. А ты и так… по краю ходишь.

Тут ангел в тревоге уставился на друга, и тот вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Они тебя накажут? — спросил Азирафель, обмирая от нового страха. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы друга наказали. Только раньше он об этом не думал, занятый совсем другими переживаниями. А теперь подумал. И встревожился.

— Ну, накажут, наверное, — демон легкомысленно взмахнул крылом. — Но это же не потому, что я облажался, а потому что ты большой молодец. Так что не страшно. Давай скоротаем время до твоего знамения!

Демон выглядел на удивление весело и ехидно. Так привычно, словно никакой эпидемии и не было, как будто он собирался предложить пойти в новый ресторанчик, открытый прямо тут за углом. Азирафель невольно заулыбался в ответ, и чья-то стальная рука, стискивавшая все это время его сердце, начала разжимать пальцы.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Кроули взмахнул рукой, и между друзьями, ангелом и демоном, в воздухе повисла шахматная доска с уже расставленными фигурами. На его стороне были белые, а на стороне Азирафеля — черные. Ангел немедля смутился. Ему было неловко признаваться, что в шахматы он играет из рук вон плохо.

— Я тоже плохо играю, — доверительно сообщил демон, и Азирафель смутился еще больше от того, что у него, оказывается, все его мысли по-прежнему на лице написаны. Если Кроули также прочитал и все те странные слова, что приходили ему на ум непонятно откуда, то Азирафель не знал, что теперь демон о нем вообще думает.

Но Кроули как будто ничего такого особенного не думал. Он щелкнул пальцами, и одна из его белых пешек вдруг выхватила из воздуха крошечный меч и перерубила пополам черную. Азирафель возмутился и замахал на Кроули руками.

— Эй! Это не по правилам!

— Я же демон! — ехидно возразил Кроули, и белая пешка-убийца замахнулась на ладью, но Азирафель, обиженно насупившись, велел своей ладье проткнуть ее копьем. А потом он гордо уставился на Кроули, ожидая, что тот будет удивлен и раздосадован. Но вместо этого друг-демон сумел удивить его.

Кроули почему-то очень обрадовался. Почти как когда вытащил своего друга из костра. А еще он продолжал пылающими от сдерживаемого демонического хохота глазами смотреть на фигуры. Азирафель изумленно округлил глаза и тоже опустил взгляд на доску.

Белые ощетинились щитами и копьями и шли в атаку. Офицеры обзавелись почему-то луками, а кони явно собирались прыгать, как им вздумается, а не по всяким там глупым прямым углам. Азирафель против воли ощутил азарт. Ну нет, раз демон решил играть вот так, то он, ангел, ему не уступит!

Черные пешки превратились в копии римских легионеров, только броня у них была понадежнее. Коням ангел решил дать крылья, и теперь они поднимали своих всадников над доской, а те натягивали луки.

Ферзи пока сидели в тылу, и у обоих отросли крылья. Почему-то у черного ферзя крылья были белые, а у белого – черные. Королей же они, не сговариваясь, сделали копиями замороченного Папы Римского.

Над шахматной доской стоял теперь лязг крошечных копий и вспышки магии, словно там шла настоящая битва. Азирафель сам не заметил, как намертво увлекся игрой и даже не понял, в какой момент мерзкая муть на сердце окончательно оставила его.

9.

Коварный план Кроули отвлечь ангела от того, о чем он там так задумался, сработал на отлично. В обычной жизни ангел даже для прикрытия оружие старался в руки не брать, только когда без этого совсем уж было не обойтись. Но разыграть с демоном игрушечную битву в миниатюре — это не то же самое, что кого-то по-настоящему убивать. И хорошо годится, чтобы отвлечься от чего угодно.

На самом деле Кроули даже немного испугал слишком отрешенный вид ангела, и ему очень захотелось срочно вернуть его обратно. Чтобы снова разговаривать со своим другом, а не с этой его неведомой бездной, которая как будто сама теперь смотрела его глазами. К счастью, у него получилось, да так качественно, что именно Кроули был первым, кто заметил сияние на востоке.

На шахматной доске битва к тому моменту уже закончилась полной и безоговорочной ничьей. Фигуры благополучно надевали обратно снесенные головы и отрезанные конечности, а в середине доски два ферзя отмечали победу за чаркой чего-то горячительного. Короли возмущались нарушением дисциплины, но их никто не слушал.

Ангел смотрел на все это безобразие восхитительно восторженными глазами, и демону даже жаль было его от этого чудесного состояния отрывать.

— Там начинается, — посерьезнев, сказал Кроули и кивнул на восток.

Азирафель тоже немедля сделался серьезным, и даже суровым, а потом, не сказав ни слова, поднялся в воздух и развернулся в сторону Рима. Кроули поспешил развеять доску и последовать за ним. Ангел и демон зависли на высоте, с которой можно было видеть весь континент, пораженный чумой. Он дымил чумными кострами, где люди сжигали мертвых. Но сейчас эти костры исходили совсем другим светом.

Демон вместе с ангелом смотрел на то, во что превращалась Европа. Души, много душ, со стонами облегчения летели вверх. Эфир гудел от их сияния, наполнялся Небом и шелестом множества ангельских крыльев. Демону было почти невыносимо на это смотреть, но он все равно смотрел. Потому что его ангел делал что-то невообразимое.

Азирафель просто невозмутимо глядел на сердце Европы, сведя руки перед собой в жесте сосредоточения. А от его ладоней на мир словно летела Она собственной персоной. Или кто-то еще, кто-то столь же огромный и могущественный. У нее были белые крылья, накрывавшие собой весь мир, и от них на измученную Землю нисходил покой. Люди, у которых все болело и которые не могли найти себе никакого облегчения, ибо лекарства от чумы не существует, с надеждой смотрели на ее крылья. На белые, как саван, крылья.

И души, тысячи, сотни тысяч, миллионы душ летели в Небеса. Ад ничего здесь не получит, подумал Кроули с мрачным удовлетворением, и обернулся к ангелу, чтобы еще раз выразить восхищение. Такой масштабной магии Азирафель раньше при нем не творил, и это у него получилось очень красиво.

Но ангел еще не закончил. Он опустил руки и с каким-то совершенно другим выражением смотрел в сторону Британских островов.

— Ты чего, ангел? — осторожно потрогав его за крыло, спросил Кроули. Такого лица Азирафель раньше при нем тоже не делал, и не то чтобы Кроули оно понравилось. Вообще-то, если бы ангел был кем-то другим, то демон бы сказал, что это отдаленно похоже на жажду мести. Но ангел был ангелом, а значит, это было что-то другое.

— Хочу, чтобы у нее хвост отвалился, — очень искренним и почти ласковым тоном ответил Азирафель и медленно, с усилием простер ладонь в сторону Англии.

У Кроули натурально отвисла челюсть, потому что земля Великобритании вдруг демонически завопила — и Кроули узнал голос любимого босса. Похоже, это и правда очень неприятно, когда доводишь какого-то ангела до белого каления, сделал демон первый вывод. За ним последовал второй: самому Кроули это так и не удалось, хотя не то чтобы он не пытался. И в-третьих, ангел все-таки не до конца смирился с поражением, раз решил прогнать Вельзевула хотя бы из страны, за которую нес ответственность.

Вряд ли простой ангел мог причинить Князю Тьмы какой-то существенный вред, но мог доставить некоторые проблемы с настроением и самочувствием, если очень постарается. Азирафель постарался настолько, что когда демонический крик оборвался, ангел опустил руки, сложил крылья и камнем ухнул бы вниз, если бы Кроули не схватил его за шиворот.

— Я же просил больше не падать! — с упреком сказал демон, осторожно спускаясь на землю вместе с ним. А потом постарался перехватить его за грудки, так чтобы со стороны казалось, что он этого совершенно постороннего ангела только что поймал. — Они сейчас придут…

Азирафель благодарно улыбнулся, ухватившись за его руки и почти повиснув на нем, потому что его не только крылья не держали, но и ноги.

— Спасибо, друг мой. Прости еще раз.

Слева от демона из-под земли вырастала разъяренная Вельзевул, и Кроули немедленно повернулся к ней, еще раз для виду встряхнув Азирафеля. Тот, очевидно, воспринимал все это со смирением, как ангелам и полагается, и в меру возможностей подыгрывал: слабо трепыхнулся в его хватке, как будто пытался стряхнуть ее с себя.

— Мой Лорд! Я нашел этого белобрысого гада! — с неутолимой яростью в голосе воскликнул Кроули и ощутил, что Азирафель вполне по-настоящему вздрогнул от этого его тона. — Как долго я его преследовал, вы не представляете! Позвольте мне самому его проучить!

— Во имя всех демонов Ада, почему ты нашел его только сейчас?! — с не меньшей злобой спросила у него Вельзевул, и ее голос звенел роем разъяренных ос. — Мы проиграли, ты понимаешь? Полностью проиграли, все теперь бесполезно!

Кроули тщательно состроил ошеломленную физиономию и как бы в изумлении разжал хватку у Азирафеля на шее. Тот от неожиданности рухнул перед ним на колени, и демон тут же поставил ногу ему на лопатки, чтоб не вздумал вставать и попадаться под руку злому Князю Тьмы. Ангел удивленно притих и остался так валяться, очевидно, не решаясь возражать, чтобы не сломать Кроули его игру.

— Он же полный псих! — продолжала разоряться Вельзевул. — Кто вообще так делает! Да я сама его сейчас…

И Князь Ада начала поднимать руку, направляя ее на полностью беззащитного сейчас ангела. Кроули скривился, потому что примерно представлял, что сейчас будет — всех этих Небесных идиотов просчитать было не сложнее, чем идиотов Ада.

Он оказался прав: сделать Азирафелю она ничего не успела, потому что его заслонил собой сияющий, так что у демона глаза слепило, Небесный Архангел.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Вот это совсем лишнее, — Гавриил примиренчески поднял руки и широко улыбнулся сразу всем присутствующим. — Лорд Вельзевул, умей проигрывать. Вы же сами это начали, так имейте достоинство встретить все последствия своих сомнительных решений.

— Ваш ангел ненормальный, — злобно сплюнула Вельзевул. — Я терпела, пока он уничтожал моих блох, но зачем было нападать на меня? Он у вас часом не свихнулся?

Гавриил покосился на Азирафеля с таким выражением лица, что Кроули пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не врезать этому занебесному гаду прямо сейчас. Похоже было, что архангел полностью разделяет мнение адского Лорда и держит лучшего друга Кроули за дурачка помешанного.

— Азирафель у нас с причудами. Но наказывать ангела за то, что он творит добро, по крайней мере, непоследовательно, — сказал Гавриил извиняющимся тоном.

Вельзевул помолчала и медленно перевела взгляд на Кроули. Холодный взгляд тупого злобного насекомого. Кроули терпеть не мог, когда она так делала, потому что за этим следовало… Он успел отшатнуться от своего ангела, чтобы его не задело, и демона скрутило приступом дикой боли в животе, как будто в нем вдруг поселилось осиное гнездо. Корчась, Кроули упал на камни, не заботясь уже о своем достоинстве, и поймал насмерть перепуганный взгляд ангела, устремленный на него. Увы, утешить Азирафеля он сейчас никак не мог. Кроули действительно наказывали, но это было неизбежно.

— Ты прав. Лучше я накажу демона, который недостаточно качественно творит зло, — с удовлетворением согласилась Вельзевул. — Кроули, жду с докладом, когда придешь в себя.

— Д-да, лорд Вельзевул, — с трудом выдавил Кроули, зная, что если он не ответит, будет много хуже.

— Азирафель, в честь тебя будет вечеринка. Как сможешь, приходи. Отлично поработал, — радостно сообщил Гавриил, и Кроули про себя удивился, как это он даже свой голос заставляет сиять.

А потом Вельзевул и Гавриил исчезли, и вместе с ними исчезли и осы из живота Кроули. Он с облегчением выдохнул и выпрямился, усаживаясь поудобнее. Она не слишком сильно рассердилась, иначе бы он так легко не отделался, сделал Кроули жизнеутверждающий вывод.

10.

Азирафель беспомощно смотрел на своего друга и мысленно подводил итоги. Во-первых, Кроули, демон, готов рисковать головой, чтобы спасти человечество от своих собратьев. Во-вторых, этот же демон уже второй раз спасает его, ангельскую, жизнь. И в-третьих, ангел теперь просто обязан постоянно помнить о том, что коллеги Кроули — подлые демоны и могут его уничтожить, даже если не считают его ни в чем виноватым.

— Животные! — пробурчал он под нос и протянул демону стакан прохладного морса.

— Вовсе нет. Просто демоны, — поправил его Кроули, взяв у него морс, и оценивающе оглядел фигуру ангела, все еще сидевшего на земле на коленях, с бессильно раскиданными крыльями. — Спасибо, но лучше тебе пока не чудесить. Прекрати, просто прекрати, ангел, а то я за себя не отвечаю…

Ангел виновато улыбнулся и осторожно поднялся на ноги, а потом протянул своему демону руку, чтобы помочь встать.

— Я надеялся, тебе стало полегче, когда ты получил возможность на меня покричать, — продолжая улыбаться, сказал он. Ему и правда почудилось, что Кроули ругается вполне от души. Как будто ангел достал его до печенок.

Кроули встал, ухватившись за его руку, и испепелил пустой уже стакан, а потом усмехнулся.

— Ты идиот, ангел.

— О, я так и думал, тебе этого не хватило! — со смирением воскликнул Азирафель и выжидательно уставился на друга. Интересно же, какими еще словами демон хотел его обзывать все это время.

— Паскуда. Засранец недобитый, — с удовольствием отозвался Кроули. — Паршивец! Чтоб тебя тазом расписным накрыло да в дерьмо по самую макушку!

Два друга, теперь без крыльев и в одежде типичных испанских рыцарей, пешком шли по побережью Пиренейского полуострова. Если бы кто-то слышал их разговор, то удивился бы неимоверно. Один из них перечислял все известные и неизвестные проклятия на десяти языках, включая три мертвых, ругаяясь на чем свет стоит, а второй внимательно и с сочувствием слушал.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Prince of Hell – титул Вельзевула. В русскоязычной традиции Князь Тьмы – более привычное именование.  
> [2] Базилика Святого Петра. Это конечно же Собор Святого Петра в Ватикане, но старый. Существовал с четвертого по пятнадцатый века, так что к четырнадцатому веку уже имел плачевный вид. Построен на месте бывшего амфитеатра Нерона. Алтарь старого собора стоял, как считается, на месте могилы апостола Петра, погибшего в 66 году н.э. в цирке Нерона.  
> [3] Папа Римский Климент VI с 1342 по 1352. Известен, например, тем, что способствовал вводу в обиход индульгенций (документ, удостоверяющий искупление грехов. Его можно было купить и этим искупить свои грехи — таким образом богатые люди получили возможность избавиться от грехов, просто заплатив Церкви).  
> [4] Две папские буллы Quamvis Perfidiam, осуждавшие погромы евреев. Согласно истории реальной Европы были приняты в 1348 году.  
> [5] Вообще в источниках, которые легко нагуглить, нет этого прозвища, так что здесь оно является отсылкой к фильму об апостоле Павле «Саул. Путешествие в Дамаск». Однако Павел вполне мог себя так называть, поскольку до обращения участвовал в гонениях на христиан, и из-за этого его помощь долго не хотели принимать.  
> [6] Павел в самом деле обратился в христианство только в 34 году н.э. Он не входит в число двенадцати апостолов, но почитается вместе с Петром как первоверховный апостол. Петр же был лично знаком с Христом, действительно был Его другом, и именно его Христос однажды обозвал foul fiend, а после Его процитировал Азирафель в середине первой серии, обращаясь к Кроули.  
> [7] Тут Азирафель и Кроули имеют в виду трактовку догмата о непогрешимости Папы Римского. Он был окончательно сформулирован и уточнен на Первом и Втором Ватиканском соборах в девятнадцатом и двадцатом веках соответственно, но существовал во внутриконфессиональных дискуссиях с девятого века. Суть его в том, что когда Папа обращается к верующим, как Учитель и голос Церкви, он не может ошибаться, то есть его слова должны быть/стать истиной. Спорный вопрос, является ли булла Папы документом, где он выступает, как голос Церкви, но все ангелы Небес в рамках этого текста очевидно решили, что да. Также ослушаться прямого приказа ангелы не могут, поскольку, в отличие от людей, свободной воли у них нет.


End file.
